


It could've been worse

by PurpleCookie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bullying, Eren!Younger, F/F, F/M, French Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), German Eren Yeager, Half-Sibling Incest, Highschool AU, Jealous Erwin Smith, Levi!older, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Minor Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart, One sided love petra/levi, Other, Step-siblings, jean kristein - Freeform, mikasa hates eren, one-sided Mikasa ackerman/Levi Ackerman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-03-23 00:04:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3748159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleCookie/pseuds/PurpleCookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is an anxious, dorky and clumsy freshman, excited for his new life in highschool. Everything started smoothly until he bumped into a short grumpy senior and by it, poured all of his coffee on the miserable man, and since then. Highschool became a hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Woken up from the wrong foot

**Author's Note:**

> My very first fanfiction in english with my OTP, hope you lovelies like it o(｀ω´ )o  
> This chapter might be really short but take it just as an introduction.  
> Eren is officially hated by levi's fanbase  
> Mikasa appearence, Hanji my lovely, and an angry annie
> 
> THANKS GUYS FOR LES KUDOS, i appriciate it so much ;w;.

_It's only Two in the morning, i can still scroll down on tumblr some more, i can get up at seven, yeah i can do it._

 

And oh boy, i couldn't be more wrong. It was eight and was still running around the apartment searching for my jeans while brushing my teeth trying not to fall face first on the floor, but somehow managed in the end to get a hold of the school bus, well somehow, because armin kept bothering me with how messy and unruly my hair was, i didn't choose my ratchet hair, the ratchet hair chooses me.

" so, excited for finally being a part of  your new High-School life you so long waited for?" Armin said taking a dramatic fist up in the air.

" to be honest, im more anxious than anything, you Know i get nervous around new people beside being clumsy as fuck"

" well, i think people are the ones who are going to feel nerve wrecked around you"

" what do you mean? "

He gave me the most sheepish smile and told me to look behind, i frowned as i tilted my head around. Some girls were whispering things while staring right at me, when i looked at them , the looked away like nothing.

" Well i think you will get some grills with these eyes of yours"

Well, armin wasn't totally wrong, my viridian bright eyes always attracted people to me, but once they Saw how dorky i was they would run away, how ironic.

" yeah, i should've brought my glasses with me"

" again with hiding your eyes ?"

" yes, they just keep giving a false impression to others."

Armin was going to start arguing over my eyes, but we finally arrived to highschool. 

High heels, booty shorts, mad looking guys and other drunk highschooler. I could only give an incredulous look to armin while we passed next to some goth or emo group of girls who gaves us the dirties of look, i just grabbed tighter the strap of my bag and made my way to the hallway by taking the stairs, we looked around the school, which was pretty big and looked more like a maze with four fucking floor, one for each year and the last floor was for the teachers and co' i guess.

We stoped by a vending machine where i got some ice coffee, and armin got an ice tea, to only continue our little adventure afterward, but my luck said no, i need to fuck with eren today, i was focused on my cup

of coffee as i bumped into something, spitting everything on it, i looked down to only see a wet short man, who looked at me with killer eyes.

Oh, fuck! run away eren, RUN NOW!.

" omg, im so sorry, i didn't see you the-

He didn't let me finish my sentence as he grabbed me by the collar and whispered to my ear. And then just Walked away, letting me there with a flushed face.

_From today on, you're my slave. Brat!_

 " Eren, Are you okay? What did he told you ?"

I felt a soft path on my shoulder. I peeked through my fingers to see the blondinet looking at me with a worried face.

" n-nothing..nothing"

i stuttered my words, my face still burning hot in my hands.

" well if that so, let's find our classroom " he gave me a small smile as he took a short sip of his iced tea looking down at a small card with our class number. _Clumsy as always, eren !_

 

After several minutes walking down the third floor to the first one, we lingered a bit around the halls ( which were pretty empty for the first day, guess everyone arent as eager to attend their classes as i was), We finally made it to our classroom without me bumping into someone again, but as i first stepped in, i felt angry stares striking me like a whole fucking sac of potato just fell down on me to crush me on the floor,when i looked around, i could see in the back of the classroom, a group of girls holding their phones toward me while sending me deadly stares, one pointed at me and made an 'i will cut your troat' hand gesture with her hand, it could've been seen as a joke if the girl didnt have an extremely serious face, her black eyes and raven hair only made her look even more dangerous than she already was. The bell ringed and i started to search a sit with armin but whenever i wanted to take a sit, girls would just suck their teeth loudly or just put their bags on .

" what in the earth did i fucking do to those girls, Ar?"

Armin could only shook his head, of course he wouldnt know, i felt so frustrated i just wanted to yell at them for why they were so damn rude, but instead we just took a place at the back of the classroom near the window. I putted my bag on the desk and just threw my butt on the chair while sighing my frustration off. _good grief Eren!_

" But whatever you did, you really messed up this Time , "

We only got to _study_  two hours before they released us for lunch break and i put emphasis on the word _study_ since it was more like teachers going out of their way to make long introduction of themsleves.I picked up my stuff and waited against the door frame for armin to do the same.

" I want to take a look at the library before going to the cafeteria, could you go without, i wont take too long" he gave an apologetic smile and waved at me and hurried to the stares, i just waved back till he was

out of my sight.

  
_Man, now im feeling anxious all over again, curse this feeling,_ i grabbed my phone out of my pocket and turned it on, _better off pretending being busy on my phone than looking like a lost dumbass._ It took it few minutes to finally turn it on, And oh boy, there was a shit ton of emails notification, i started to scroll down when a title grabed my attention

**_GREEN EYED FRESHMAN WANTED DEAD_**

_green, eyes freshman ? whaT_

i opened the email and instantly started reading down

_SHOUT OUT TO ALL ACKERMAN's FANGIRLS_

_THIS KID JUST CORRUPTED OUR GOD LEVI_

_HE NEEDS TO BE PUNISHED !_

_Down is his picture, we count on you, ALL UNITED FOR LEVI ! xoxo -Mika_

Right away turned off my phone and shoved it deep down my bag, _Oh fuck, i didnt need this._

My hand was on the Cafeteria door but i just noped my way out of there and turned my heels else where safe, so i went back to my classroom, but on my way i heard heavy footstep getting closer

behind me, when i looked, there was a girl sprinting toward me _(?)_

" HEY YOU ! "

She grabbed me by the shoulders and started shaking me like a pinata.

" OH MY GOD, YOU'RE THE FRESHMAN WHO POURED HIS COFFEE ON LEVI ????" she SHOUTED on my ear

" y-yes....?"

"MON PAUVRE PETIT, I've been looking for you for like-" she looked at her watch " TEN MINUTES !, lemme tell you this, You're in a big trouble, but because you made my day, you shouldnt worry, mama hanji' 

got your back from the crazy bitches who worship levi" she grinned at me like a mad man.

"Thank you but- i backdown from her tight grip " it was just an accident, and im pretty sure those girls have better things to do then avenging their "idol" "

She started before broking into an uncontrollable laugher

"its not just an 'idol' its their god, they live for him and would die for him. Look, i owe you this, having to see a more pissed than usual levi, wet AND smelling like coffee, is this christmas ?, if you ever need help.

im either in the library or most of the time in the lab...doing some stuff, just look for Hanji" she winked at me " Oh whats your name again ?"

" ..Ah eum- eren, my name's Eren!

"Eren" she repeated " well see you around, and good luck !"

i waved at her with a perplexed face.  _Sigh, im done with this bullshit._

I took out my phone once more but this time to text armin

_-hey ar, dont wait for me im going home already._

After few minutes he replayed using the bowing deeply emoji

_-Im so sorry, i found some interesting books, but i will pass by your apartment this evening._

It had to be a cult or a supernatural book for amin to lose his hold on time, _well lets go back home now, shall we ?_ I made sure to cross the hall leading to the outside as fast as i could , i pushed the door and stepped outside, there were a few student waiting against the school wall, nothing odd. Safe and sound i walked down the stairs when i felt something wet and cold as fuck getting poured on me.

_OH MY GOD_

_" Payback bitch"_ i heard a girl yelling from on top the building, when i looked up i saw a blond girl giving me a middle finger before disappearing inside.

_"Great, fucking Great"_ i pushed some wet locks out of my eyes, trying hard to not run away under the curious stares and muffled laugher i got, instead i just composed myself and continued my way till i was out

of sight for the students to see me run like a crazy old man, i finally stoped to take my breath again, when i noticed at my left a small coffeeShop, well since there was no bus comming nor a taxi i could get from here, and jean ( my room-mate) probably cant pick me up since his college is like Two miles away, im just going to waste some time here. I pushed the glass door. A soft sound of wind chime ringed in the air as i made my way in.

"Good morning, mister" greeted me a lovely strawberry haired girl wearing a cute maid outfit.

" Oh my, you're soaked to the bones, wait here let me bring you a towel"

"You dont- _have to_ "

the girl already ran to the back of the coffee before i could finish my protestation, i stood there, pushing some locks out of my sight and looked around, the café was actually pretty cozy inside, the walls were painted in a beautiful pale orange color decorated with stars shaped pendant lightings, there where two sides, the one near the counter were large couches and a more subdued light which made it feels intimate, and the other one was an open view to the outside, small tables arranged in perfect square groupes, but the first thing that caught my eyes when i steped in is the picture hanging behind the counter, Over-laping blue and black wings and under it in bold, was written

_Wings of freedom_

_Such an unusual name for a café,_ i though but snapped off quickly when i saw the girl coming with two towels in her hands.

_Come with me,_ She said. And i followed her to what looked like the staff changing room.

"Dear, what happened to you ?" she looked genuinely troubled as she helped me whipe my hair.

" To be quiet honnest, i dont know. I was going out of school when i received a bucket full of water on my face"

" People are really rude" ,she sighed in frustration "do you happen to go to WallRose High-school ?"

" Yeah, and im having a _lot of fun_ there " the petite girl giggled at my too-obvious sarcasm.

" Its funny, but i never saw your face, perhaps you just moved in?"

"Yes and no, i lived not too far from here, but had to move out and live in a studio closer to my highschool with a friend"

"Sounds like a lot of fun to live with a friend" she turned her back and walked toward the locker " by the way, im petra"

"Im eren, and well petra, i dont know how to thank for going out of your way to help" she handed me with a sheepish smile one of their working uniform pants " well you could help us out with the café~ !"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it, dont forget to comment and kudo's  
> Also, this is only a pilote chapter to introduce the characters and their roles as a whole.  
> To the next chapter


	2. Bitter coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayy; another update.  
> Well you can say this is an inbetween chapter  
> IT WASNT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN ;;  
> Petra's proposition  
> Erwin's is an english caring man. Or not.

All of a sudden, I felt a tremendous wave of fear overwhelming my heart. No. No. No.  _Nein._  just the though of greeting strangers and talking to them gives me goosebumps. Throwing myself out to the world to see

my helplessness ?  _Oh, hell not!_ I shook my head dismissively.

" I dont think--" 

"Hear me out before you say any further, you seem to have anxiety or maybe you're just that shy and nervous ? , but i think working here, or atleast trying, could help you overcome it" She paused.

"I dont want to force you into anything you dont want to, but think about it and then if you wanna give it a shot, you're always welcomed here. Well now i need to get back to work, see you around, Eren !"

i waved at her and made my way out, i stoodstill and looked at the frontshop.  _Im going to think about this..yeah!_ It was  _02 pm_ already. I choosed for the first time in my life, to walk home. I never do that, or atleast not alone, i feel weird and intense to just do it alone.  _shivers,_ But i though it could be nice to take a walk. All day sitting in a chair and then going home to crawel into my bed like a fetuse and watch  _Netflix,_ this is my chance to exercise a bit. The weather was nice, there were kids playing in a nearby playground, everything was good until i passed by a mirrored frontstore and saw my reflexion in it.

_Think about the weather, think about chocolate cakes, think about tumblr, DONT THINK about the skinny jean you're wearing, nor about your wiggling ass, you..you're doing fine, just breath, look at this eldery,_ _he's lively_

_"Hey gorgeouse"_ the eldery man winked at me _._

 _Taking back what i said._ After _30 minutes_ i made it to my building front door, i waited for the doors to open and rushed to the stairs, i lived in the second floor so it was unnecessary to take the elevetor, and it wasn't always working. i unlocked the studio door with a click. threw my bags near the sofa and went to the bathroom to wash my hands, and ran the water of the shower, it takes it a few minutes till it gets warmer so i went to the fridge and grabed my soda and an apple, i bite down on it and putted in on the counter to finish my soda. I took my ipod to the bathroom and turned on the music volume, curently i fallen in love with Foster the people groupe, in particulary one song about a tormented boy, who plot a revenge against his bullies.  _I wish i could that ..well not actually killing them but. scaring them shitless.._

[(x)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_oLzX0RPquk) I took out my clothes, pushed them into the washing machine and went in the shower cab, the warm water running down my spin felt soooo relaxing. I wrapped a towel around my waist and went to the living room.

i stood frozed infront the display of a man's back, tall and strong one. I backed down quietly to grabe a flower pot.

" H-How did you come in ? " i tried to sound as calm as possible but failed horribly, my voice was shaking and nervous.

The man turned his back, with a suprised look. his blond hair tucked perfectly behind his ear and his strong and tall figure, made me -nearly; mistaken him for captain America.

" Oh dear, i might have mistaken your flat for someone else's" he lingered his calculating blue eyes on my half naked body and returned his stare back into my eyes.  _i shrugged._

_I WAS ONLY COVERED IN A FUCKING TOWEL !!_

I felt my face and ears getting hot, as my heart started pounding really loudly, and having this- hot damn, man with an attractive british accent, staring at me only made it worse.

" And also your door was open" he shot a small smile that just melted my heart.

"I..i can help you but let me, first wear a pants* i rushed to my bedroom cursing myself for not locking my door, i grabbed the nearest pants and putted in on and returned back to the living room,  _empty._ _  
_

[X]

Sometime passed after the incident, nothing was missing and i made sure to lock my door this time, it was 04 pm and armin texted me that he was on his way, i turned on the tv and made sure everything was neat in the apartment. i heard a soft knock on the door, armin's. When i opened the door he greeted me with a smile and waggled his eyebrows to the loads of food he was carrying on his arms, i helped him carry them to the counter, there were coke, bags of chips, mini pizza's and marshmellows, both jean and armin hates it but i cant help myself but to love it.

"so " i started off, putting two mugs of coffee on the table as i sat down

" I heard what happend Eren, im so sorry i left you alone" he reached for my hand, frowning his thick blond eyebrows.

i waved my hand at him

" What happend, happend. it was just my luck to bump into someone with a butthurted fanbase."

" i wish i could do anything to help you out"

"yeah i wish too" i know i was being mean to Armin, he was no one to blame, but when i can't control myself when im moody, and he knows that well.

i looked at him drinking up his coffee.

" Someone broke in my apartment when i was showering, a really handsome blond guy"

Armin spitted his coffee all over the tables with a shocked face that turned quickly in anger, he excused himself and went from the bathroom, and locked him self up. I never saw Armin that mad, he never is. If anything he's as happy-go-lucky as Spongebob, but smarter. I could hear him yelling on the phone, then everything went quite and the petit man was out of the bathroom.

"What was that?" i asked him with an incredulous stare.

"i..err-- 

We heard heavy knocks on the door, i went to look from the eyelet when i saw a too familiar blond hair.

" Hey armin, its the blond guy!" i reached to open the door and the man bragged in violently, he grabbed Armin by his arm and dragged him out without a word.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will Eren do ? Let him drag Armin away or stand up ?  
> Next chapter Eren will face up Levi  
> stay tuned


	3. Silver and Teal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayy Update, So there will be some violent parts but i hope you will guys like it anyway.  
> Some Hanji X Eren moments, Sweet Petra, Poor Armin and Angry Levi.  
> I'd like to thank my kouhai and mostly brother that gave me some idea's, without him, i will still be stuck in the chapter :').  
> ENJOY !!  
> EDIT : Chapter corrected finally :')

All the possible scenarios were crossing my mind, and all had a terrible turn, but Armin's safety was my priority.

I felt a rush of adrenaline running through my body, and next thing i knew, i took my keys. Putted them in between

my fingers like a brass knuckles, and walked toward him with determination.

He may be taller and stronger but that didnt stop me.

I clenched my fists as i pulled his forearm.

"Hi again !"

I gave him the biggest- teeth showing smile and punched him right in the fucking face. i probably broken my hand

by doing this, but that was the last thing i could worry about.

I grabbed Armin by his hand and ran down the stairs to get us outside, a couple of blocks away at a corner we

found a small convenience store and decided to hide in it.

I knelt down on the floor trying to catch my breath again, whipping some sweats off my forehead with a swollen

red hand i looked up to Armin.

"w-What the actual fuck Ar ?!" He putted a finger in front of his mouth and looked around as if he was about to tell

me a secret.

" not so loud, im gonna explain everything to you, i promise but just not now"

"Are you kidding me? Of course you will tell me everything and now! little man. A guy just came out of nowhere and

broke into my appartement, disappeared in the same manner only to shows up later on like a madman and drags

you forcefully out of my appartement, AND you expect me to wait for later explanation ?..............Armin, I just

punched a fucking bear-sized guy in the face for the first time!"

I got up from the floor. Mostly because i was blocking the way to the other customers.

I took small steps toward the blondinet and rested the palm of my hands on either side of his chubby face, he tried

to look away but i didn't let him.

" Ar, are you involved with this guy ? " He nodded. i sighed.

"What kind of relationship do you have with him? " He shook his head. "This is not something i want to talk about in

a convenient store"

"You don't really have a choice, plus we cant really go outside for the moment, so..whats your answer ?" I could

hear him swallowing thickly, trying to avoid my gaze.

"H-he's my fiancé " I widened my eyes instantly, speechless.

" f-f-fiancé ?..Whe- ho-What?!" He distanced himself from me, stroking nervously some of his blond hair strands.

"Just like you heard" i grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to the bathroom at the back of the store.

" Ar, how could you not tell me something so important ? I mean, for fuck sake i'm your best friend!"

i was walking in circles, my arms crossed on my chest, Armin was standing against the washbasin looking at his

feet. "

I was going to tell you, it-" he paused. Then stared at me with big blue painful eyes.

" I didn't want this, i dont want him as a fiancé. You know how Old-School and sticked-up-to-tradition my parents

are. He's the son of a pretty wealthy family, and they went all like _Yes this is the perfect husband_ _for our son!"_ he waved his hands in

the air with an annoyed expression.

"Did they ask me if i was pleased with this decision ?! did they even consult me ?! No, they didnt ! So Eren, i didnt want to tell you this

because a part of me was hoping that this would all vanish, that i wouldnt be forced into this marriage, but here i am telling you all

this, in a dirty fucking bathroom" he let out a sad laugh as he turned his back to face the mirror. 

"Gosh..Ar.." 

" You see, at first when i met him, i didnt complain at all, i was mad of course. but the man was charming and such a gentlement" he

let out a soft sigh.

" but then i saw his other face, a manipulative. jealous. obsessed guy. Remember earlier in the day when i told you i was going to the

library ? well i went to see him there, he heard that i was going at the same highschool as you and afterwards he decided to follow me

here, he deposed his file and texted me to meet him in the library and we fought like we usually do .. I- but i dont know how he got

your address, i really dont know and im sorry for that Eren!"

I didnt know what to say so i only wrapped my arms around him.

"If you dont want this, dont do it, its not up to your parents.. you're smart, Hell ! you could even go into any college you want, so

fuck this. If you want, you can live with me !" He giggled softly and we stayed in that bear-hug for another few minutes,

it was past 7 o'clock when we got back to the appartement, Obviously i insisted on Ar to stay in the night, although jean kept giving

us curious stares he didnt mind nor asked us what happend. To summed it up, _Best first day of school_ !

<x>

Tuesday morning. The Coffee smell and crunchy sound of cereals were filling the unusually quite kitchen, i was sitting against the

counter of the kitchenette sipping on my hot beverage while rubbing the

sleepiness out of my eyes.

i picked up my phone from the counter and out of habit looked at my e-mails. _Wow, look another hate email and this time named_ :

**WET FUCKBOY**

Such a lively title i could've mistaken it for a porn one. I opened the mail and started reading down on it expecting a lot of shitstorms

or hurtful comments. And it was exactly what i found , girls SCREAMING out of joy, well it was written in caps log, but you got my

point here.

I kept scrolling down till i came across the video of me getting a bucket full of water and under it was a note written in red. "The real

deal begins now, stay tuned! xoxo- mika"

Annoyed, i threw my phone on the couch, scratching my head while heading to change my clothes in the bedroom. Couple of minutes

after, i was ready to go, and Jean proposed to dropped us by the school gates. I could

feel my heart racing to every step i made.

There were stares, laugher, whisperes, dirty looks and of course, Mikasa Ackerman in the front line with a bunch of others mad-

looking girls blocking the way to the staires.

" well, well, well" She crossed her arms while taking few steps closer to me.

"What do you want ?" Armin spoke up with a more confident tone than usual.

A thin line of a smirk made its way on the stoic face of the girl, but it vanished as quickly as it appeared to let its place for a more

loathing, disgusted expression. she crackled her fingers slowly while making

heavy steps towards me.

" you see " she started off, her face inches from mine, her black eyes felt like they were pierceing into my soul, i couldnt lie, she was

intimidating.

I tried to back off but she grabbed my chin between her cold and pale fingers.

" the only thing i hate more than cats!" She paused, her black painted index  sliding slowly down my cheek " Are scumbags who fucks

up with levi" and before i realised, i found my whole self on the ground.

"HEY LET HI-" Armin voice was abruptly cut off, and before i could even think about turning around my head, 

the girl charged her knee straight into my face. i grunted in pain putting my hands on my nose, now tainted with blood, she took a

tight grib of my hair and pulled it closer to her face, hands shaking in rage.

"You're a disgrace of a human being, you're filth !" She mercilessly strikes my face into the ground making me let out a painful growl ,

blood were dripping all over my face, i spitted a bloody teeth while trying to get on my knees, my face was iching, burning and

probably bruised; all were looking at the scene and none did interupted, all holding their phones and admiring the show. what a joke. i

could see the frightened and disgusted face of Armin helplessly, restrained by a blond girl, trying to call out for someone to help me. I

felt my head spinning round, my vision blurred and every breath i tried to took felt like my lungs were set in fire.

" Oh you're giving up ? But i just started having fun " she said while curling her lips and lowering her eyebrows in a false sad tone.

She threw her weight on me and pulled a knife from her military jacket. " You need to remember this day" she waved her knife in front

of my face then drew it near to my cheeks.

" hmm maybe here ? " She asked me, tilting her head to the blond girl, That was my chance.

I headbutted her before she could turn back, trying to move away as quickly as possible, i stumbled over someone making my way in

the crowd, leaving behind me Armin who was yelling my name but i didnt want to wait for him, my heart was pounding fast and a

sickening feeling twisting in my guts made me throw up on the nearest wall i could rest on, i tried to walk away, passing by

laboratories and empty classes, and decided to enter one which was dark and had no windows to stay there for a few moments hoping

no onewould come in, i touched my nose.  _Fuck !_ it was hurting like hell and was sticky because of the blood. I tried to take a

deep breathing but ended up coughing and throwing up on a chair.

" Someone's here?...EREN !" i looked at my left and hanji was standing there holding a pot of a weird looking flower.

she posed it on the Desk study and rushed toward me, examining my face cautiously.

"Oh my, Did the bitches did that to you ? " she took out from beneath the desk i was siting on, a small first aid kit and putted it next to

me, opening it with both thumbs on each side of the kit and took from it bandages and disinfectant.

She looked at me with an angry yet worried stare "I swear im gonna beat the shit out of them, is this Mikasa doing or Annie's ? Only

those two could make this mess"

I gritted my teeth through the burning pain of the disinfectant rubbed on my face. "its Mikasa...who did that"

Other would probably ask why i didnt defend myself but i was raised on the fact that men dont hit girls. Well except this girl was made

of iron, and every shot felt like i was crushed by a hamer, She got me by suprise, i got overwhelmed and knocked out that i couldnt

even think about running.

She finished applying a band aid on my arch brows and nose, " annnnd im done" she tousled my already messy hair with a mother-like

smile. allthough she might seem a little too edgy and crazy i liked her alot.

She turned her back on me, tossing her sleeves up. Then tilted her face with a madscientist grin, the thin layer of light that was

comming through the door was refletting on her glasses fram added even more to her psycho expression.

"dont worry. she will pay for it !" And without saying further, hanji went out.

I took sometime looking at the room ceiling to gather up my strenght. to finally stand up and move to the bathroom, i looked around

to see if there was anyone there. But i was alone. I let out a shaky heavy breath.

I looked at my sorry reflection on the mirror. _Im pathetic !_ I sighed. washing quickly my face.

"What the f- Ew fucking gross. Im done "

The toilet door slammed open and a short man made his way in.

"Fucking Erd" He tucked his hair backward in frustration and walked to the sink were he washed his hands multiply times.

I narrowed my eyebrows as i kept staring at him when his grey silver eyes met mine.

"Oh, you're the freshman brat" He said with a bored face as he quickly dried his hands with a pale rose hankerchief.

"And you're levi" i said, shooting a bitter smile.

"Yeah" he turned his back, ready to go. But i quickly moved in front of the bathroom door. His lips curled into a small smirk.

" Im not into brats"

"Really funny, do you see my face ? its all because i accidentally spitted some coffee on your shirt " 

"If you weren't clumsy, this wouldn't happen " he pushed past me, his hand on the door lock.

" Good luck!"

I grabbed his hand before he could make any step further. He trailed his eyes from my hand to my face and looked at me as if i

committed a crime.

" Good luck? i dont need it. jerk" I walked away. Not going outside, but to the classroom.

The teacher monologue was cut off instantly when he saw my bloody shirt, he looked at me stunned while pushing his glasses up.

"Eren !" Armin stood up from his seat.

I moved to the back, passing by girls, somewhat had a scared look on their faces. I sat next to Armin, who litteraly jumped at my neck,

asking me if i was alright.

" just a few bruises, But im doing better than my shirt" he rolled his eyes.

I looked around, and neither Mikasa or Annie were there.

Armin understood right away what i was looking for, and spoke up with a low voice.

" After the fight. A girl with glasses, i think she's a senior. Smacked the shit out of Mikasa and Annie, Im not even kidding, she beaten

their asses off saying that anyone who touches a hair from Eren will faces her titan rage." I giggled, that girl was something.

Armin shot me a curious stare. " do you know her ?"

"You can say that"

" also" He paused. " When you headbutted Mikasa, i swear everyone was mesmerized, I think no one ever dared to hit her back."

"guess i did"

I rested my head on, looking at the empty sky through the window till i fell asleep.

Two hours passed and it was time to move to the cafeteria. We walked down the stairs when someone shouted Armin's name which

made both of us turn our heads around.

_Oh, fuck we forgot this douchbag._

" Armin! i've been calling all the night, what happened to you, you made us worry me and your parents" he's eyebrows slightly knit together.

"Eren, lets go" he held up my hand pulling me away from Erwin.

"Do you think your little friend here is going to protect you from me? Armin!" Ar's shoulders were shaking, i wrapped my arm around

him. " I'll protect him no matter what!"

we entered the cafeteria not giving a second look to Erwin. we grabbed some milk and took some brioché, and sat in the back near the

window, best place for no one to bother us.

"HELLO THERE" With the biggest, warm grin, hanji putted some heavy books on the table.

"So whats up Eren and little blondy?"

" Im...good, er, Thanks for what you did!"

"Thanks for what ?" she said with an amused tone in her voice flipping through her book.

"For..well taking revenge on Mikasa and Annie"

"I said i was going to protect you, so never mind, plus those bitches deserved what they got, they've been following levi for quite a

long time now, it was funny at first to see Levi annoyed but now its just, plain obnexious! " i nodded.

" You have such an amazing fighting skills ! and by the way im Armin" cut off Armin with admirative eyes.

"If you want i could teach you some techniques" he nodded fastly, sparkles in his eyes

I took a big bite on my brioche while listening to Armin being a fanboy over Hanji and her kicking skills. "Hm, I get that Levi is a

handsome guy, but why does he have so much fans?"

"Well" she putted her book down. " Levi isnt only a pretty face, he's the best player in the highschool football, and without him

WallRose high wouldnt even had a reputation, besides his excellent grades, He's been

that popular since..since forever. but how come you both didnt hear about him?"

"We're not into sport" We both said in unison. i looked at Armin and we crack up into laugher.

" hum, i see, plus now he got even more popular with the upcoming tournament against WallMaria, Another strong team, this is going

to be ZE events of the year, so watch out for it" She looked at her watch and started packing her stuff up quickly.

" Sorry kids, i need to go" We waved at her as we watched her run across the room.

After several minutes, We finished eating our lunch and then headed back to our next lecture. The few classes we had ended up being

canceled so i thought of passing by the coffeeShop,

in our way there. I told Armin about the idea of working there and he immediately encouraged me to accept the job.

"Welcome back Eren!" greeted me Petra with a beam smile.

"And who's that friend of yours? " tilting her head slightly to Armin.

" Ah. Hi, im Armin!"

"Nice to meet you, im Petra" She took us to a table while making small talk with Armin, then gave us our menu.

I chooses an Orange juice with a lemon pastry and Ar ordered green tea with canelé. "So, did you think about my proposition ?" She asked me whilst putting our orders on the table.

"I did" i looked at Ar who was focused on my pastry.

" I accept the job!" ! "Thats some good news" She clapped her hands together with a smile. "Well you can start today at 4pm if you want"

I looked at my watch and it was nearly 2pm. "Sounds good, ill be there" she waved and went back into working.

We talked about random things. we took few pictures, ugly faces mostly. Armin took the chance to steal a bite from my cake while i

was drinking my orange juice and thats how it went till we headed to my appartment; I insisted on Armin to stay one more night but

he declined everytime. We embraced tightly then i locked the door. Just about time to change myself, i left a note on the fridge saying i'll be late this night.

I could have just texted jean but his phone sometimes doesnt receive well and just lag. I wore a black tee with black pants, my phone

on my jean pocket and the keys on my hands, i ran down the stairs and took a bus to the Shop.

"Well follow me, i will give you you're uniform"

i went to the changing room, and changed  into my work clothes, which was a long sleeves white shirt with two wings over lapping, and a black pants.

" What happen to the pink jean?" i asked touching the fabric of the pants.

"It...Its a girl's"

She tried to muffle her laugher. I cant believe she just dare to do that.

we went to the managers office to fill some paper. Petra showed me how to make coffee, how to greet, things that i will need from

now on, there still few minutes for the coffee to open again as the employees started to come.

I met a kind and nice boy named marco, which had the most cutest freckled cheeks ever. Sasha, who i liked right away because she

was so easy going and fun to be around. And a girl who was less friendlier.

Actualy she was grumpy from the second she came in till she started working, kind of remind me of squidward with her way to look at

sasha. Apparently the manager rarely ever came to work due to some personal problems so petra is taking care of everything.

i was in the storage room when petra called me out to take care off a client.  i took a deep breath and

stepped outside. My heart pounding fastly in my chest.  _Dont screw up!_

"Good Evenin...g" 

" You following me. brat?"

i grimaced at the familiar figure and sighed, "Why would i follow you?, im working here now"i walked him to his table and  gave him

the menu not waiting for his reply and went up to Petra asking her if someone else could take care of him, she nope'd the fuck out of me, even if i begged.

I returned to his table. "So did you decide what you wanna get?" showing a plastered on fake-smile.

"You wanna take a shit kid? you look constipated" I lost it and tried to bite down my laugh.

"Oh god, you make terrible shit jokes "

"tch" he looked some more on the menu then looked at me with his silvery eyes. " I will have a Caramel Macchiato !"

i took note of it. "You need anything else? " 

"Thats all"

I turned my heels going to the counter and gave the order to Marco, who was quick to prepare the coffee.

For anyone wondering what's a Caramel Macchiato it's basically a mix of Espreso, caramel and steamed

milk, add to some vanilla.

i took the coffee into a plat and walked up to levi's table when i felt a buzz on my jean pocket, for few seconds i took off my eyes on

the plat i was holding, few precious seconds to look over my pocket.

"Say your prayer, kid !"

i triped over my feet and spilled the coffee on levi, AGAIN!

He stood up, clenching his fists. Moving slowly like a predator staring at his prey. "You're done !"

"i..im sorry" i stepped back. Petra heard Levi's voice and came rushing toward us trying to calm him down, but i knew i was screwed

from his tense expresion.

"Run Eren, run!" Petra rooted for me, i didnt know what to do so i took my heels up and ran as fast as i could.

Hours passed, as i came back sneaking from the back door of the shop, i looked outside and saw petra standing with her arm crossed

against the counter.

"Petra" i called as low as possible.

She turned around raising her eyebrows. "Oh Eren, levi just left"

I sighed with relief. "Thank god, how did you managed to calm him down?"

"I have my secrets" she winked at me playfully. I rolled my eyes up and went back to work.

At  _5 pm._ We closed the coffeeshop, Sasha, Marco and the grumpy girl already went home. 

I was sitting on the bar with petra listening to her as she talked about how she met levi, apparently they were neighbors first and he

usually went to play at her house as well as tried to teach her some french as they were kids, then later on in highschool they dated for

a short period, but it just didnt work so they kept being good friends, we talked some more till the night was here.

I went to change into my casual clothes and decided to walk home.

[(x)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Da6bBKLPEGg) The night street was quite and the few noises were of cats hissing one another. I could feel the cold air of September making my

skin shiver under my jacket, i rushed my steps when i noticed a large group of mens standing next to the park, cornering someone in

the middle, i pressed my lips together and decided to step closer to them.

My blood ran cold when i saw levi display. I tried to understand what all the horde was about when one of them spoke up with a low

yet threatening voice. 

"Next week is the final tournament right? it be a shame if your, little. short sized legs broke in an unfortunate accident ?"

The atmosphere was tense and i could feel my stomach twist in anxiousity. But what surprised me was the stoic, calm face of levi who

just stood there, crossing his arms and glancing back at the group like he had no fucks to give anymore.

I moved back when i remarked the emblem on one of the guy's jacket.  _WallMaria_. Second best football team after WallRose hanji

mentioned at lunch. And everything was clear. i look around trying to find something; a weapon, anything. 

 _this is perfect!_.

I grabbed the iron bar that was lying next to the trash can and moved toward the group.

The guy who threatened Levi earlier, was now inches from him, he then grabbed his collar, trying to lift him up against the park fence.

 "You !" i yelled out.

My heart was pounding fastly as i stepped in, feeling excitement overwhelming my whole body.

The guys turned around to look at me incredulously.

" HaHa, Whatcha' think you doin' faggot ? " Spoke one of them .

" Leave him alone!" i repeated with a low growl.

" Or what?  You're going to slap us to death ?"

They broke into laughter as they returned their focus back on levi.

The crackling sound of iron smashing the guy's head, abruptly cut off any giggle, and the amused faces disappeared into a more

horrified expression, even Levi looked at me with widened eyes.

" The bitch just knocked up chris!" snapped a short guy looking at his team mate.

"You gonna pay for it !" pointed at me a strong and tall man while giving his back to Levi.

I swinged my iron bar to him as i kept staring into his angry eyes, Levi took the chance and lunched him a good kick in the legs, making the man kneeling on the floor while letting out a painful moan.

Two guys jumped at me trying to restrain me, but with a quick reflex a shoved to one my fists straight up to his guts, and the other one my bat in the stomach, for a few seconds my eyes darted to look at levi's

state, and he was doing...more than fine, he already knocked up three of them and now was dealing with a poor guy who couldnt even hit right. Even with the thin radiance of the floor lamps. I couldnt look away

from him, he was as nimble as a cat yet with a tiger like look in his eyes, quick and graceful.

"For athletic players, you all suck at fighting" i snorted out as i closed the gap between me and Levi. 

" following me again ? , creep" he said while fixing his shirt collar.

"Heck i would!" shaking my head. " we should go now!"

We walked in silence till Levi spoke up. "Dont expect me to thank you-"

"Because you could've had taken them down alone? yeah yeah i know"

He slapped me behind the head. " Dont ever cut off a senior when he's talking, kid!"

I rubbed my neck while pouting. " Well count it as a payback for spilling coffee  _twice_ on you"

He hummed me, as we stopped near a house gates and Levi looked at me for few moments.

"Do you want to come in ?".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughh, cliffhanger dont kill me ;;.  
> I hope you guis liked it, TO THE NEXT ONE !


	4. Levi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New update, it was pretty slow to post due to the exams im passing and i wanted to take my type and make a good long chapter :')  
> AND ALSO ALL THE KUDO'S AND COMMENTS MADE ME SO HAPPY AND HNNG AND YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING :w:

Do you want to come in ?"  
The question caught me off guard as my mouth hangs open searching for an answer, but my mind quickly wandered around porny gay shots, Levi stripping up. Too soon too soon.

"Oi!" Levi snapped his fingers in front of my face, waking me from my reverie.  
"Dont think to much kids" He gestured to me to come in.  
"thanks" i rubbed the back of my neck. "Sorry for the intrus-

HOLY. Fucking. Dinosaur, If the house looked big from the outside, it was _enormous_ inside. The hall was made of a dark wooden flooring almost shining with the crysal chandelier reflection, with the brown curtains falling heavily on the floor stopping the outdoors lights to break in, dressed in the middle of the room a magnificent piano, and if it wasnt for the feminin voice that came to greet us -a maid- i'd probably went up to get a closer look on the elegant beast.

"Welcome home, Mr.Ackerman" the girl bowed slightly.  
"Brother!" Jumped a girl (from nowhere) on levi's neck, almost falling back on me.  
"I missed you!!" she hugged him tightly, nearly picking him up from the floor, but the embraced seemed to take more than it should. "H-hi"i coughed to draw the siblings intention.  
The girl looked over her brother shoulder.

"you!" we both shouted.

"I thought your name evoked me someone. Ackerman; so you're Mikasa's brother"  
Mikasa pulled herself away, crossing her arms over her short black yukata, and squinting her almond shaped eyes.

"What. Is. this. Lowlife, doing here?"

"He's my guest, so if you dont mind" he pushed past her with bored face, moving to the stairs.

"Nice black eye by the way" How can i dare to not point out the beautiful gift hanji's left for me? i grinned sheepishly before going up stairs to Levi's room.

"Dont make a mess, kid"

I nodded in disbelief. He's room was twice- No, three times bigger than my studio.  
First thing that i noticed was the large, open view window on a night time sky, framed by Green Olive curtains; harmonized perfectly with the lighter flooring. The walls were painted in an immaculated white and matching the double bed sheets and the drapes with Olives pillows. His room smelled fresh, like a forest after a rain.  
A giant cocoon that had nothing to do with the fancy looking hall. Everything was so tidy and organized; It was pretty empty, besides the empressive number of trophies, proudly displayed on a hanged shelf next to few pinned team pictures, he looked rather young in some, maybe 12 or 13 years. But the only difference, is in those pictures he was smiling, a warm, teeth showing smile.

"Your room is amazing!" i breathed out, sitting on the bed. When a set of polaroid, posed on his bedside table thickled my curiosity.

"Can i?" I asked him, grabbing the camera in my hands.

"Sure" He was walking around the room taking his clothes off..  
Taking his clothes off...HIS FUCKING CLOTHES OFF. My thoughts are becoming reality.  
I looked down, feeling my face getting flushed as i tried to focus, but my palms started to sweat and a small voice came to whispere in my ear. Eren, take a look, you want to look, just a little glance won't hurt anyone; And dear lord, forgive me for i have sinned. I took few glances over his naked torso, his muscular six-pack torso, the idea of touching him..  
I swallowed thickly, bitting my lips down.  
Calm down Eren, calm the fuck down. No, you're not feeling a wild boner, it's just a unicorn growing uder your pants. Fuck!  
I took a deep breath trying to picture an old lady giving a lap dance, but even that was sexy.

I continued, nonetheless, looking through levi's picture gallery. "Im amazed" I paused to look at him. "Those pictures are terrible, and you're naked" The view didnt help my boner at all. "I never said i was good" he chuckled. "But its fun to see people struggling to make a compliments"

"Can you..be..not butt naked, please?"  
"Whats wrong with my butt?"  
"N-nothing but-"

"Relax kid, im going to take a shower" he opened the bathroom door, which first i thought was just a closet. But hey, rich life. I let out a heavy breath, one that felt like i was holding for hours.  
I laid down on the bed, my hand resting on my heart, it was beating so fast.  
I stared at the white ceiling, this is going to be the longest night of my life. Twenty minutes already passed, and Levi was still on the shower, i stood up. Going back and forth, looking from the window or looking at his desk. I sat on the rolling chair, spinning with it, Bordome was killing me. i drew myself near to his desk once again, and posing my head. When i noticed a picture on the floor, i picked it up and looked at the smiling faces of a what i assumed was a mother with her child, The woman had the same silky raven hair and grey eyes as the baby. I giggled, Levi was so big and chubby with a cute toothless grin, So darn cute. i slipped the picture on the desk and went to the bed again as i heard the water shutting down.  
Levi stepped out from the steamy bathroom, water sliding down his caucasian skin, He pushed back his wet locks back, only wraped with a small towel around his waist, moving to the dressing room. Just like a model who finished posing for a magazine cover, Jesus take the wheel!.

"You should take a bath too,Eren" I liked the way my name sounded on his tongue. He returned from the dressing room wearing a short black sweat pants and a plain grey shirt.  
He leaned on the door frame yawning.

"Bath? but i dont have any changing clothes"

"You could stay naked " he smirked as he closen up the distance between us, pulling my shirt shirt down, drawing my ear next to his mouth, whispering.  
"Just go take a fucking bath" He slapped the back of my neck, crawling to his bed, drawing the laptop on his lap.

Once in the bedroom; i slammed my hands on both sides of my cheeks as hard as i could. Get your shit together Eren! I hanged my clothes on the door and entred the shower cabinet, pulling it sliding door shut.  
The scent of fresh lemony was irresistible. and thinking of Levi showering, rubbing the cream all over his body. Goddamn it.

I rested my forehead on the wall, feeling the hot water sliding down my spine made me feel relaxed, and until now, i realised how tense my body was.  
The mind empty, i dried myself with the carefully placed towel near the sink, dressed up, and then went out.

I witnessed something i'd probably not even see in a second-rate movie. I blinked few times, mentally pinching myself.  
Mikasa grinding on top Levi, moaning her brother name while trying to take his clothes off. I stood up near the door, clueless. Should i run? Should i look away? should i throw up?  
"E-Eren!" Levi pushed his sister on the mattress. "Thats not what you think"  
I shook my head in disappointment. "It's pretty clear".  
I rushed down the stairs to the main entry but Levi quickly catched me up, grabbing my arm.  
"Don't..go!"  
"Why? I think im a bother here, you should go upstairs with Mikasa".  
"Let me explain myself for god sake"  
"For why do you fuck your sister?"  
"yes- I mean no- Shit"  
He dragged me outside and made me sit on the garden bench. His silver eyes locked in mine.  
I thought he changed his mind, and didnt want to talk about this anymore, but then he spoke up.  
"I can't say no. I can't do anything. If i want to live in peace, i need to let her do what she wants with me.  
He laid back on the bench, crossing his legs and looking at the sky.

"I dont have much time left before graduating, and if we win in the next tournement, im good to go to any college i want. So, i won't beg you to keep your mouth shut, but i don't see a reason for you to spread it around".

i shook my head. "But what about your mother, doesnt she know ?"  
"She passed away" He said it like it was nothing.  
_Well done Eren, well fucking done._  
"Im-Im sorry, and what about your father?". I trailed off trying to change the subject about his mother, although i was a bit curious about the subject.  
"Always in his buisness trip". He turned his gaze to meet mine,The way he looked at me was warm, just a little warm. "Stay tonight".  
I nodded grining sheepishly. "Just dont rape me".

The evening went smoothly, we ate pizza in his bedroom then i went to sleep in the guest room; The room next to his. only a door between us.  
I took out my jeans and jacket, and got in the bed wearing my oversized shirt. My head on the pillow, i quickly dived into the sea of dreams.

Next morning.

The sound of loud voices woke me up from a restless dream. Taking careful steps, i glanced over levi's room and it was empty.

"How dare you push Mikasa?"..."You know the consequences!".."I WARNED YOU;MANY times to let Mikasa do what she wants".

I went to the hall stairs, following the woman yells to see what was happening.  
I leaned in to see the woman hold her hands in the air and slaped Levi across the face, making a strong slamming sound.  
_Who the fuck is this? for all i know he's mother is dead.._  
_Step mother maybe?_

"You're mother was right to bleed herself up to death; I mean" she snickered. " Who would want you as a son anyway!"  
That was it. Rage was boiling through my body, i rushed down the stairs, just in time to grab her arm before she strikes Levi again.  
"Why are you letting her do that to you?" He looked away. I was confused and angry.  
The Red-head woman pulled herself from me with a disgusted face, scanning me from head to toe.

"Is this your friend?" "He look like a stray cat!" She sucked her teeth.

"Really Liv? Instead of having Erwin over, you let this..this _thing_ inside my house?"

I frowned. Did she actually used 'thing' to refer to me, like i wasn't even a human?  
Wait did she mentions Erwin? like Erwin Smith?

"I doubt you'd like a second gay person in this house, do you?". He stared at her with an unshakable, firm eye contact, curling his lips on a thin smirk. "Of course you won't".  
He stormed out of the door, slamming it shut.

"Levi, wait!"

I ran outside, and catched him up. For a guy with short legs, he was pretty speedy. We walked side by side in silence, and every attempt of talking was cut off. We quickly arrived in front the school gate where we parted ways.  
We don't talk about what happend this morning. We won't talk about it. But how could i ?I couldn't possibly just stand there as a witness and do nothing. Im stuborn, and thats what stuborn people do.

Walking on the school hall. I was lost in my thoughts, thinking about a way i could help Levi when someone covered my eyes.  
"good morning, Eren!" Armin winked at me and gave me a small nudge on the side.  
"What's up between you and Levi?"  
He saw my eyebrows slightly kniting together. "You came with him, right? or else you have a twin and you didnt tell me".

"Oh..yeah. We just..crossed paths" Armin could see through my lie but nonetheless didnt say anything about it.  
We made a detour before going to the lab.

"Good Morning class! Today we will do some chemical experiences. So take notes! Also we will work in a pair of two, each one of you will work with the student in front of him"  
And who was in front of me? Mikasa. Fucking. Ackerman.  
She switched her seat with Armin's who was going to sit next to Annie..lovely.  
Mikasa threw her bag on the desk, chewing loudly her chewingum.

"Don't touch me. Don't talk to me. Don't look at me!"  
"Be sure. I don't want to lay a hand on someone who _fucks_ her brother" I said 'fuck' with a lower voice. Of cours i didn't care about her, but Levi is the only brother she has. Or well that's what i assumed, and i'd feel guilty if anyone had to know this.  
"How dare you?" she growled. "You know nothing about love!"  
I leaned on her ear. "It's called incest, not love"  
"Me and him share the same love as Cersei's with Jamie"  
"Who? Who are these?"  
She held her palm on my face. "Oh hell no!"  
The hell was that? this girl was beyond help.

I glanced over Armin who was doing pretty..great with annie.  
"Hey, fuckboy"

"Didn't you just tell me about not talking to you?"  
"I see you in my house, i cut your sorry balls!"  
She sucked her teeth, chewing her fucking chewingum with an open mouth.

I slammed my bag on her side of the desk, bringing the class attention toward us.  
"Know what? I will come Every. Single. Fucking. Day, and you can't do anything about it!"  
"Dare to" She stood up.  
"Jager. Ackerman. To the principal office!" Shouted the teacher pointing at the door.

I bite my lips down and the sat on the waiting seats to the principal office.

"Stay away from him" She crossed her legs, throwing daggers at me. "He loves me!".  
I scoffed. "He's your brother, besides the fact that he's gay".  
"He's not! Never will. And as long as im here i wont let him be".  
"Yeah...sure"  
"Ackerman. Come in" Spoke a voice from the office.  
"Stay away" She warned a last time before entering the room.  
I kept looking back and forth, staring at my watch till they told me to come in. Mikasa passed by me whipping tears with her sleeve. Now i can expect shit!

"Jaeger. take a sit, please" Thumb to thumb, index to index, The principale drew his fingers near to his chin and narrowed his eyes.  
"Everything is sorted out. Jaeger you're suspended from school for the following week"  
"Bu-  
He held his hand on the air, not wanting to hear more. "Face the consequences, now out!"  
I Slammed the door shut. I walked to the sport field with a clenched jaw and probably looked like a bomb about to explose. I threw both my weight and my bag on the bench.  
Im not going anywhere!  
I only needed few moments before calming my nerve down and actually see what was serounding me.  
I took the water bottle i bought earlier out of my bag and drink it all in one row. Today was hot and shitty, plus the fact that i forgot my phone at home was perfect.  
I watched some guys running around the sport field, i imediatly reconized Levi's figure.  
Short, yet running fast and proudly like a black jaguar not minding the other, big sized runners that glued into him.  
I leaned back on the seat trying to rest my elbows when i felt something soft, i looked back to see Annie face munching an apple with a bored face. She looked at me then looked away.  
I straightened myself, wasn't she supposed to be with Armin?.  
From time to time i looked at her, but she was like a frozen picture, was she even breathing ? I cant fucking tell.

Once more, the bell ringed for lunch break. Levi followed by his teammates gathered their stuff together and walked up, to pass by my seat. I was about to wave at Levi, but he quickly turned his face when he saw me. i felt a bitter taste at the back of my troat.  
I wasn't expected anything from him, but at least a 'hi' would be nice.  
I thought about searching for Armin and tell him what happend, but then again im sure Mikasa did it for me.

I grabbed something to eat from the vending machine and went to the shop.

"OHAYO GOZAIMASUUUUUU" Hugged me sasha tightly with her small arms. "Did you just insulte ?" i giggled out.

"This couples of days; She's being obsessed with japanese animé" scoffed Marco, leaning on the counter. "And i guess i am one to blame"

"Ah Onii-chan, Japan is amazing " she turned her heels, bouncing her arms as she walked behind the counter.

"Oh, Eren, you came early today." petra peeked from the office door. "plus your shift only starts at 4am."  
"Yeah, I got kicked out of school" i smilled bitterly. " dont ask me why"  
They all held their hands in the air. "We won't"  
I changed my clothes. Washed my hands then Marco showed how to make basic coffee's but it was a mess, i spitted everything on the floor, and went all socially awkward with Marco trying to calm me down and saying that it's fine, the first time is always hard, but i was a too clumsy for an average human being. How did i manage to live so far? im suprised.

"Look stop being so tense, no one is going to kill you, take your time making the coffee, coffee needs love so don't rush"  
Marco moved behind me and started massaging my back. Wohh wohh.  
"Nii-chan, you're too close" Warned sasha  
"Oh sorry, Eren. Got carried away" He smiled shyly.  
"By the way, i ship both of you!" Sasha winked at us while she was cleaning the tables.  
Rico, the grumpy girl came in, throwing her cigarette outside.  
"Looks who came to see us" she pointed outside with her thumb in a bored tone.  
"Sup'"  
Everyone slowly stopped what they were doing to look at the newcomer. "Y-ymir" Her name was said in a whispere and the look of disbelief was painted on their faces.

"Thaaats right, im back!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont forget to comment,I wanna hear your thoughts about this chapter.


End file.
